


Tired

by WritinginCT



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case's closure left him tired but too wired to sleep, she knew how to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme for azraelz_angel who requested Criminal Minds, Hotch/anyone

Hotch looked up from the file he had been studying with gritty eyes. The lights in the plane had been dimmed, and most of the team were catching a few hours of much needed sleep. He, too, was tired, but the rush of the case's closure was still thrumming through him and sleep just wouldn't come. He dropped the folder on the seat next to him and scrubbed his face with his hands. When he dropped his hands his eyes met Prentiss' across the aisle. At his subtle nod, she rose and went to the small private room at the rear of the plane. He was a heartbeat behind her and shut the door after them as she without hesitation, silently and gracefully shed her clothes. Naked save for the slim silver collar that bore his name, Emily knelt at his feet and all his pent up energy coursed through him and he felt his cock harden in anticipation when she whispered demurely, "How may I serve you, sir?" 

\---------------  
the end.  



End file.
